Westeros love stories
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Some love stories from Westeros. Will be lemons later. PLEASE R&R. Very open to any sensible pairing
1. Chapter 1 Love is in the air or school

**Love and lemons of ice and fire**

 **Myrcella and Bran love is in the air or school**

Myrcella Baratheon was sat at home crying as her apparent boyfriend had left her for a cheap slut in school. Brandon Stark girlfriend had left for some random douche bag in the school. Bran was in the library trying to work on a history assignment but he was to upset and left for a drink and some lunch.

As Bran walked through the school he saw all the valentines posters hung up decorating and advertising the romantic dance Friday night. Bran walked into the canteen with 90% of other students were eating and laughing or talking with their girlfriend/boyfriend. Bran felt both angry and sad at once. Then he saw Myrcella sat alone at a table surrounded by friends with boyfriends and her brother Tommen an old friend of Bran. Bran got his lunch some Pizza chips/fries a doughnut and some coca cola. He walked to Myrcella and Tommen on the table.

''Hey guys.'' Bran was more depressed and angry in the greeting.

''Hey Bran. What's up?'' Tommen asked his old friend.

''Hi Bran nice to see your legs have healed well.'' Myrcella commented after the accident Bran suffered years ago.

''Yeah but Lucy left me.''

''WHAT? NO! Mitch left me too.''

''Well what about the dance can't go alone.'' Margeary commented walking to the group.

''I don't really wanna go. It'll just remind me of being dumped.'' Bran and Myrcella commented at once. Both blushed Tommen didn't want Bran dating his sister well no-one actually.

''Myrcella what about going with me?''

''That would be nice. But what about your legs?'' Refering to the accident that struck Bran 5 years ago when he was 10. The 15 year old was still slightly sensetive as like Robb he wanted to be sporty. Not going to happen now.

Bran was heart broken but he tried with a gym. Mostly body work and little leg movement.

''Well it will be cool for you to be there.'' Tommen intrupted the thoughts. Myrcella nodded and aggreed for Bran to meet her at 5pm sharp. Dance began at 6.00pm.

Bran finished his lunch and heard the bell for the final lessons of the day. Myrcella passed him in a corridor and smiled. Bran's heart fluttered Myrcella was beautiful and he had always liked her. What Bran didn't know was she liked him too. This dance was the best way to show that.

The week went quickly it was Wednesday when Bran and Myrcella agreed to company each other. But Friday dawned and Myrcella awoke to a beautiful silk dress in her room. That would show her off very, very well.

The school did a half day because of the dance that evening. Bran arrived at the Baratheon mansion at 4.58PM to meet and pick up Myrcella. His brother Jon drove him and waited for Myrcella to descend. Robert laughed a match of the houses as he wished. Cersei gave Myrcella a kiss and warned Bran not to do anything to her daughter.

Bran nervously nodded. Robert looked sorry for him.

''Bran you are a son of my oldest, dearest friend. Make sure she is home safe.'' He may have wanted a union but was not so stupid as to ignore Cersei's glare. One thing she inherited from Tywin Lannister her father. Myrcella looped her arm through Bran's as he guided her to Jon's Ford Focus. Bran opened the door for her and Myrcella looked at the mess in Jon's car.

''Sorry I haven't cleaned this in a couple of weeks.''

''I can see that but thanks for driving us.''

''No problem I will pick you both up Bran just has to message me.''

Jon rolled his eyes thinking of when his half brother forgot the message and was wandering around a mall with his friends for two weeks. Luckily he and Ygritte had been passing and saw them. Taking Bran and Jojen to Winterfell where Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark and Howland Reed exploded in fury and tears. Thinking anything happened to their boys. Jon floored his car and soon Bran and Myrcella arrived at school for the dance. Tommen was dancing with Margeary on the gym floor. Both trying to support each other.

Bran led Myrcella to the dance floor and they began slow dancing. Myrcella didn't expect Bran to move well with his legs. He was lucky to move with what had happened to him. Bran and Myrcella slow danced for what felt like an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there go to an inn and have a night with Myrcella. She looked in his eyes and smiled thinking the same thought.

The night passed and about 9:00PM Bran and Myrcella left. Bran had text Jon about 8:30 so he was ready and drove the pair home. As they neared the Baratheon's ancient family home Bran held Myrcella's hand. She squeezed his. Bran walked her to the huge oak door with a crown stag engraved on it. The mansion seemed worse than before. Bran was scared of Cersei's wraith if anything should happen. Even a kiss she would try and tear Bran in two.

Robert would not like to inform his father. Bran walked/hobbled to the door with Myrcella. The two said goodbye and what a great night and Myrcella leaned in. Closer and closer until she received a text from Tommen.

''DON'T SMOOCH BRAN.''

Such a drama king. One little kiss couldn't hurt. So she turned her phone off. This was shocking as most people in Westeros couldn't part with phones. Bran was pulled into a deep long kiss. The two felt fireworks as this is what both have dreamed of for many years. The two were in a secluded paradise when Cersei, Robert and Tommen stood at the door.

''Hi we were just having a goodbye kiss nothing sinister.''

''MYRCELLA INSIDE NOW!'' The two blushed worse than the old Lannister sigil. Cersei was not happy. Well this is good for wine makers atleast Bran not so much.

No matter his dream girl kissed him. This was better than his ex by a long, long way. Well now to go home and wait to see her again.

 **BIG THANKS TO MARINA KA FAI for her input on this and many other stories. PLEASE R &R and 5 reviews update.**


	2. Chapter 2 LANCEL

**Love and lemons of ice and fire**

 **Lancel's love**

Lancel Lannister was smiling as he walked from the shops. He had bought a few to many books as per usual with him. But he did split the books with Marina his dear girlfriend. He also got the groceries and some posters in the mall to decorate his new appartment with.

Lancel opened the main door to the appartment block he lived in and climbed the two flights of stairs. Turning the corridors felt like a labyrinth with the bags he was carrying. Lancel taught Religious studies in Kings Landing Academy the best school in the whole of Westeros. Parents had to trace ancient relatives to prove not sneaking kids in. Lancel also wrote for fun and Marina was a writer too. Their appartment was not tiny but not massive it was a cozy size.

Easily big enough for kids one day. Neither were anxious for kids as they had seen many pregnant women stroll the city. Many people in the appartment block were single. However there was an area for anyone to enter events such as Darts, or quiz. People used the events to meet neighbours and talk with others.

Some people never showed up for the events. Lancel and Marina often went to the communal events. All neighbours knew about Lancel's students and which he liked and which he hated. The days in school were normal for teachers and students. The next day Lancel finished his coffee and dashed off to work at school.

The morning was uneventful apart from a student actually not on a mobile phone. Lancel looked back in shock and horror. Making another teacher laugh but nodd in silent aggrement.

Lancel's midday classes were easier to deal with he only had 10 kids in those classes each and they were the final year so this was it for them. Lancel walked slowly to the canteen with two other teachers moaning about some of their classes.

The three teachers got their food and a soda each. Lancel was going out tonight as it was Friday. So he and Marina made it a date night. Lancel quickly ate but then found to his delight a notice board being pushed inside the canteen.

The annual trip to Essos. Lancel dispaired this meant three random teachers would have to go. Lancel went to have a look it was Selmy an old sport teacher, Varys a history teacher and Louisa Fossoway a Science teacher. Lancel breathed another sigh not him thankfully. Lancel walked back to his class when Thomas Florrent a music teacher jumped out trying to stop a fight between Brandon Stark and Trystane Martell. Brandon managed to stop a direct blow to the face for talking with Myrcella.

Lancel helped intervine and had Trystane sent down to the head of schools. Whom decided to expell him on the spot. Myrcella rushed over and hugged her second cousion and thanked him for helping Bran.

''Cella it was nothing.''

''Lancel you saved him.''

Bran hobbled over dazed but thanked Lancel and Thomas for saving him. Myrcella looped her hand into Bran's and took him to apply for the trip. Lancel laughed and went to his desk and got his mobile texting his girlfriend.

''Hi honey should be home about 4:30 if I can escape early enough. How is your day? Ready to go to dinner tonight?''

Lancel sat doing some marking. He wished he had followed his father into business now. When his phone vibrated.

''Hi sweetie. See you at home and I was going to sort my clothes now to be prepared.''

Lancel booked a very nice resturant as it did any kind of food imaginable. He had been there a couple of times in the past. Lancel waited with a mixture of glee and dread knowing the last classes on a Friday afternoon were the longest. Lancel's class walked inside the room for the session. No student wanted to be there so Lancel tried to get the student's through the lesson. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang and students and staff rushed out. Most staff got in their cars and drove off. Students got on the buses and went off home. Lancel was walking out when he heard something like moaning. Lancel knew nothing should happen in the school. He went to investigate. Lancel soon came to regret the descion.

Margeary Tyrell was behind the school giving Theon Greyjoy a hand job. Lancel let the two go with no problems but if anything like this happened again he would get them out of school. The two nodded and ran off home to continue their sexy time online.

Lancel went to his car and went home to Marina. As Lancel got home he saw two new cars in the car park of his block of apartments. New neighbours apparently they were just moving next to Lancel. Marina was helping with their puppies. Lancel helped the man whom happened to be from the riverlands looking to open a business in the city. Lancel was given three boxes to lift to their appartment. Marina with the wife of the man who was apparently descended from the Blackwoods. His wife was from the Bracken's. Their families were prepared to disown them so they fled.

Marina told the couple about her and Lancel's date night and offered them to join them. The couple accepted as moving was tiring. So the four got ready and left about 6:00 as Lancel needed some caffine and a shower from school. Lancel, Marina, Jon and Louisa went to the resturant Lancel drove his Ford Mondeo. The car was easily big enough for the four to get to the restaurant. Marina ordered a Lasagna. Louisa got a Spaghetti bologinase. Lancel ordered Steak and chips or fries. Finally Jon ordered a Roast chicken meal. When the food was presented it looked fantastic and tasted even better.

Lancel's steak melted in his mouth. No one drunk alcohol as Lancel couldn't while driving. Well the four spoke about family and work and all other sorts of aspects of their life. Lancel told the others about his students and they felt for him as some students Louisa being another teacher knew were as arrogant as wealthy families. Louisa was starting Monday at the school Lancel worked too and weirder she was in the same block. Lancel offered to drive her save getting a bus or walking. Lancel and Jon paid and headed back home. As they arrived at home Lancel and Marina walked in their appartment and got changed and watched some TV snuggled into each other.


End file.
